


Baby boy

by Psychotic_Loser



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Smut, byler, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychotic_Loser/pseuds/Psychotic_Loser
Summary: Byler Ddlb and smut and stuff. My first time writing and using AO3 so work with me here 😂





	Baby boy

Will Byers was, and always has been, Mikes good little boy. He always obeyed the rules and did what he was asked. Mike had always praised him on his behaviour, and Will absolutely loved praise. The way his cheeks would go bright red when Mike called him his beautiful baby boy, or how he would hide his face in Mikes neck when he told him what a good boy he was being. 

Will almost never acted out, and when he did, it was often something serious. So it was quite a surprise to Mike when Will started being bratty all week long. 

It started on Sunday, the party always got together on Sunday's, a tradition that they all enjoyed. They would watch movies, play video games, do activities, basically anything friends do. Everyone was sitting in Dustin's living room, and Will was sitting with his legs on Mike's lap. As they were discussing what to do, Will, not so subtly, brushed his foot over Mike's crotch while adjusting his legs. Mike gasped, but covered it as a cough, and this made Will smirk in victory. Throughout the night, Will gave Mike sultry looks, biting his lip and batting his eyelashes. It took Mike everything he had not to get a boner, but still, when the two boys got home, along with Mike's hard-on, Will simply said he was too tired and instantly went to bed, not even saying goodnight to his daddy. 

The second time, on Wednesday, the boys had gone out shopping for a new pacifier (will had broken his from chewing too hard). When they got up to the cashier, Will started flirting with the guy, telling him how nice his hair was, and how strong he looked. This made Mike furious, and he dragged the small boy right out of the store, not bothering to buy a pacifier. 

The third time was right now, getting ready for their Friday night date. Mike had been telling Will to hurry up for the past twenty minutes, and every time Will replied with 'hang on'. Mike had had enough, he was not tolerating this kind of behaviour anymore, so he stomped up the stairs and to their shared bedroom. When he walked inside, he noticed Will was nowhere to be found. Mike went to check Will's nursery, Will wasn't there either. Mike walked into the hallway, and as he was about to yell for him again, he heard a small whimper coming from the bathroom. This made Mike worried, so he rushed to the end of the hall, and flung open the door, only to reveal, not a distressed baby boy, but Will, sitting against the wall, pink cock in hand, stroking up and down slowly, all the while looking at Mike through half lidded eyes. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Mike said in a calm tone, making Will shiver a bit. 

"I needed to daddy" Will innocently replied, with that tone that Mike could never be mad at. But not this time, oh no, he was mad. He was furious, Will was being a dirty little brat all week, and now he was breaking the number one rule. 'Never touch yourself without daddy's permission'. 

"I don't fucking think so, get in the room, strip, and kneel. I'll be there in a few minutes" Mike demanded. He couldn't go there now, he had to calm down for a few minutes, otherwise he would probably do something he'd regret. After Mike felt decent enough to deal with Will, he slowly walked to the bedroom, and found Will, kneeling on the floor, completely exposed, hands behind his back and head facing the floor. Mike couldn't find sympathy for Will, because he knew that Will knew he was breaking rules, and that pissed him off even more now. He roughly grabbed Will's chin, forcing him to look up at him. When Will's soft, brown eyes stared up at him, Mike couldn't help but melt a bit, and wash away some anger. 

"Baby, why have you been acting like this?" Mike asked, expecting Will to play faux innocent again. But instead, Will looked down, mumbling something that Mike couldn't quite hear. "What's that baby?" 

"I-we hadn't, done anything exciting in four weeks, every time I tried to bring it up you blew me down. I thought you didn't like me anymore" Will said, letting a tear fall down his cheek. Mike's eyes widened, he felt so terrible, how could he have been so mean and selfish to his baby. 

Mike sat on the bed, and picked Will up, placing him on his lap and letting him curl into his chest. Mike spoke softy as he stroked Will's hair. "Oh baby I'm so so sorry, I didn't realize you felt that way. But acting out is not an okay way to solve it. And you still broke the number one rule, so I have to punish you". Will nodded gently. Mike told him to bend over his lap, ten spankings, and that he didn't have to count. Will did as he was told. 

When Mike's hand came down harshly onto Will's ass, he jerked forward, whimpering slightly. Mike waited a few more seconds, before landing his hand down on Will's ass again. There was already two slightly visible handprints on his ass, but they kept going, and by the time Mike reached ten and Will's face was wet with tears, his ass was bright red. Mike pulled Will back into his lap. 

"Good boy, you did so good for me baby boy, such a good boy, I'm sorry, I love you so much baby" Mike cooed as he kissed all over Will's neck and face. Will blushed slightly, the praise getting to him like it always did. Before he knew it, the small boy's pretty cock had stood up against his stomach, and Mike could clearly feel it. "Do you want me to help you with that baby boy?" Mike whispered, and Will nodded desperately into Mike's shoulder. 

Mike carefully laid Will down on the bed, back against the blankets and his front on display for Mike to admire. Mike leaned down, and started kissing Will's neck, collarbone, nipples, stomach, and hips, and the sounds Will was making were heavenly. Mike teased him for a bit, sucking marks into his thighs, until he finally kissed his way to Will's balls, making Will shudder and moan. He licked a stripe up Will's cock, giving a sloppy at kiss to the head, before taking him in his mouth all at once. Will's breath hitches in his throat, and he couldn't hold in the moans and whimpers from the pleasure he was feeling. Mike bobbed his head and swirled his tongue with experience, knowing exactly what Will liked. When Mike brought one of his hands over to Will's balls, Will almost screamed. The way Mike's mouth felt on his dick, and the way his hands were working over his body, Will was already close to coming. When Mike flicked his tongue over his slit, Will couldn't help but come without warning into Mike's mouth. Mike lifted his head up, and the pop and mouth made when he came off of Will's dick made Will shiver. Mike jerked him a bit, and leaned forward to capture Will's lips with his own. Will could taste himself on Mike, but that didn't matter to him. 

"Daddy, I wan cuddles" Will mumbled. Mike smiled, he missed his baby boy.


End file.
